Deux coeurs à l'unisson
by Miss-Gaeilge-Dia
Summary: Je suis extrêmement mauvaise en résumé mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il s'agit d'un OS Lemon.


Alors, je tiens formellement à dire le blabla traditionnel comme quoi ils ne sont pas à moi et que je ne me fais pas d'argent sur eux !

Bref c'est après "Dimanche", après le retour du Clone Carson et il est tout beau tout rafistolé et prêt à vivre une nouvelle vie. Bref je passe tout j'ai pris le clone Carson et il est tout neuf voilà.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Carson c'est plutôt rare que vous veniez avec moi pour une réparation de générateur. Fit ironiquement une voix.

- Je viens avec vous, car vous vous êtes mis plus d'une fois en danger et que votre état de santé nécessite que je m'attarde dessus ! Répondit le médecin.

Le canadien poussa un soupir et fixa Sheppard l'air de dire : "Pourquoi il faut toujours que vous le laissiez faire ?"

- Vous ne tenez pas à retourner à l'infirmerie ? Poursuivit l'écossais.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, mais je pensais plus qu'il ne m'arriverait rien sur une planète alliée et qui de plus est habité par les athosiens ! Répliqua le scientifique.

- Oui, mais je suis le médecin en charge de m'occuper de vous et le Docteur Keller a su parfaitement s'occuper de l'infirmerie pendant mon absence. Lui répondit Carson.

- Et si on a besoin de vous ici ? Demanda Mckay.

- Rodney ! Soupira l'écossais. Il n'y aura ni tempête, ni géniis, ni wraiths, ni assurans ni aucun fléau d'aucune sorte va débarquer ici pour me retenir !

- De toute façon ils auraient eu besoin de moi si vos fléaux venaient ici ! Répliqua le scientifique.

- Aye ! Maintenant allons réparer ce générateur que je vous plante des aiguilles dans le gluteus maximus ! Plaisanta l'écossais.

Rodney secoua la tête en souriant.

Ils traversèrent pour se retrouver ... sur Atlantis ...

- Rodney il n'y aurait pas un petit problème ? S'inquiéta Carson.

Ils traversèrent pour se retrouver ... sur Atlantis ...

- Rodney il n'y aurait pas un petit problème ? S'inquiéta Carson.

- Ne bougez pas Carson on n'est pas chez nous ! S'écria l'astrophysicien mettant en évidence ses mains.

- Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? Interrogea le médecin.

- Regardez le mur à gauche ... C'est une plaque commémorative je doute qu'ils ont réussi à l'installer en quelques secondes. Au sol il y a un symbole géant de pégase et il y a vous au milieu de la salle ainsi que Sheppard possédant une cicatrice au-dessus de l'arcade, Teyla avec les cheveux courts et Ronon également donc ...

- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Assura Carson. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Aucune idée, mais je crois qu'on s'est trompé de numéro ! Fit ironiquement le canadien. Mais je n'aime pas trop leur façon de nous regarder.

Carson acquiesça avec un sourire crispé.

- Très beau costume ! Continua le canadien. Mais ... Oh ! Comme il se fait tard je crois que nous devons rentrer salut ...

- Rodney c'est bien vous ? Fit Teyla.

- Mais evidemment que c'est moi ... Pourquoi vous nous regardez comme ça ? Fit Mckay inquiet.

- Heu Rodney, il te regarde toi ! Fit le médecin.

- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se tutoyer devant les autres ! Lança le canadien. Et pourquoi se serais que moi qu'on regarde avec ses yeux tout ...

- Rodney ! Fit Teyla en pleure se jetant sur le canadien.

- TEYLA ! Hurla John. Reviens ici on ne sait même pas si c'est notre Mckay !

Elle le lâcha et s'éloigna rapidement toujours en larme.

- Si c'est un coup des assurans je les explose ! Gronda Ronon.

- Heu une évidence entre deux dimensions ... Les assurans leur ont fait une belle crasse à eux aussi. Murmura le canadien. Nous avons perdu Elisabeth, mais eux ils ont perdu ... Tout un tas de personnes à en voir la plaque.

- Que faites-vous ? Interrogea Carson (UA).

Le canadien marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la plaque et regarda les noms d'un air inquiet.

- Je cherche à comprendre ! Figurez-vous que j'étais en train de partir réparer un générateur chez les Octaro avec ce Carson pour me surveiller, mais on a comme qui dirait dévié de notre trajectoire ! Commença le scientifique en faisant voleter ses mains. Et j'apprends que cette plaque ne concerne personne d'autre que moi et vous me fixez comme si j'étais ... Oh bon sang c'est pas vrai ! Je suis mort ici !

Le canadien se mit à trembler comme une feuille et à respirer avec difficulté.

- Il fait une crise de panique ! Hurla les deux médecins en même temps. Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé regarder cette plaque ? N'importe qui serait choqué de savoir qu'il est mort ici !

- Hey doucement c'est Mckay qui a décidé de comprendre ! Fit Sheppard et ajouta avant de s'interrompre choqué. Ce n'est pas notre faute s'il recommence à ...

- Rodney calme-toi c'est moi ! Firent les deux Carson.

Carson prit Rodney le serra doucement contre lui et murmura des paroles rassurante pour l'apaiser.

- Hey Rodney ! Fit calmement le médecin (UA). Ne te met pas dans des états pareilles maintenant tu es avec nous ...

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas il n'est pas votre Rodney ! Fit l'écossais. Il est mon Rodney ! Bien que je ne sois pas son Carson mes sentiments envers lui sont restés les mêmes ! C'est grâce à lui que j'ai gardé la tête froide et que j'ai survécu !

- C'est de lui que je suis tombé amoureux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Comment pouvez-vous comprendre ce que ça fait de voir celui que vous aimez en face de vous si semblable, mais si différent en même temps ! S'emporta le médecin (UA).

- J'ai perdu mon Carson, mais il est revenu. Murmura le canadien encore tremblant.

- Et moi j'ai perdu mon Rodney et vous êtes arrivés et ... Je t'aime ! Peu importe la différence ! Fit Carson (UA) l'air sincère et triste. J'ai pris soin de mon Rodney jusqu'au bout et quand le jour ou je l'ai perdu est arrivé je m'en suis voulu chaque jour !

- Allez à l'infirmerie. Conseilla Sheppard. Il a besoin de repos !

Infirmerie quelques heures plus tard.

- Laissons-le se reposer. Fit le médecin (UA). Je vous ai trouvé un quartier pour que vous puissiez être à l'aise.

- Merci ! Lança sincèrement Carson. Mais vous avez trouvé une solution pour que nous puissions rentrer ?

- Radek a proposé d'utiliser une dérivation par la porte de p5x965. Lança l'écossai (UA) C'est une planète dont le soleil est en fin de vie donc l'énergie est énorme et pourra vous faire rentrer. On va vous faire partir de notre porte et le Dédale va re-diriger le vortex jusqu'à cette porte et la le tour sera joué ...

- C'est à cause de cette planète que nous sommes ici. Lança Rodney. Je l'ai répertorié il y a peu de temps, mais chez nous c'est un soleil naissant ...

- Alors, vous allez bientôt partir ... Fit Carson (UA) peiné.

Rodney s'approcha de l'écossais (UA) et le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

- Mais allez-y embrassez-vous ! Lança le médecin vexé.

- Hey ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à bouder parce que je prends Carson dans mes bras ? Lança Mckay.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et éclatèrent de rire.

- Heureusement que je ne suis pas jaloux de moi-même ! Firent les Carson à l'unisson.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant ... Gémit Rodney.

- Rester ici ce serait fuir la réalité ! On ne peut pas, même s'il est le Carson original on n'est pas chez nous Rodney. Expliqua Carson.

- Mais j'ai tellement envie de rester ! Je ressens quelque chose ici ... Je me sens bien ! Je me sens heureux comme jamais je l'ai été et pourtant je n'ai rien fait ici ! Expliqua Rodney. C'est comme si ... Il y avait quelque chose en moi qui avait voulu que je sois là ...

Rodney se déplaça dans l'infirmerie et s'avança vers un lit.

- Et quand je m'approche de cette zone ... J'ai chaud partout et je frissonne en même temps... Expliqua le canadien.

Il se retourna violemment et attrapa l'écossais (UA) et l'embrassa encore et encore.

- Rodney ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fit Carson étonné.

- C'est ce que j'ai ressenti là ... Lança timidement le scientifique en montrant son coeur. C'est aussi ce que j'ai ressenti qui m'a influencé ... Je crois que ce que je vais dire est con ... Mais ton Rodney est une partie de moi ...

- Rodney tu as les yeux vairons ... Remarqua Carson.

- Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ? Ironisa Mckay. Hey ! Je ne savais pas que j'avais deux Carson pour le prix d'un !

- Carson aide-moi ! Je crois que l'autre Rodney a profité de je ne sais quoi pour s'inviter en moi ! Bouda Carson.

Les deux Carson se regardèrent dans les yeux l'air abasourdit.

- Je t'ai fait venir ici parce que j'ai quelque chose à dire et à faire avec mon Carson ! Fit Rodney.

- Hey je ne suis pas taxi ! Lança Rodney puis il écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur. Mais tu es malade je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Rodney tu vas bien ? Interrogea les deux médecins.

- Moi super ! Fit Joyeusement Rodney.

- Non ça ne va pas ! Ronchonna le scientifique. Votre Mckay s'est infiltré en moi pour dire à Carson qu'il l'aime et qu'il veut lui donner un meilleur souvenir via mon corps ! Il y a de quoi être déboussolé non !

- Oh ! Firent les deux écossais. C'est bien gentils de sa part, mais tu ne dois pas être très d'accord.

- Mais il n'a pas à être d'accord puisque vous aussi vous allez participé ! Fit Mckay l'infiltré.

- NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ! ! ! PENSE À TE FAIRE SOIGNER ! Hurla Rodney.

- S'il te plait fais le pour lui ! Fit Rodney le fantôme. Et puis ils sont tous les deux Carson ! Fais le aussi pour moi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il ait le souvenir d'un brillant scientifique mourant !

- Rodney ? ! Firent les Carson.

- T'es vraiment malade ! Lâcha le canadien. J'accepte à quelques conditions ... Je veux retrouver mon corps en excellente santé et après je rentre avec mon Carson sans pépin ! Et tu iras embêter un autre Rodney et j'espère que tu sais nous faire rentrer sans aucun problème sinon je saccage ton labo et ton PDA. Les deux Carson se regardèrent l'air totalement surpris voir même amusé.

Le corps de Rodney irradia de deux lumières différentes et elles fusionnèrent. De deux esprits ils devinrent temporairement un. Il se mit à sourire avant de lancer d'un air coquin :

- Alors ... Les garçons ... Ne me faites pas attendre ... J'ai envie de vous ...

- Rodney ... Lancèrent les deux Carson.

Le scientifique s'approcha d'un des Carson et commença à l'embrasser chaudement puis rompit le baiser avant d'attirer le second pour le même traitement. Le premier médecin mordilla le cou de Mckay le caressa et se mit à le déshabiller.

- Mmmmmmh ! Gémit Carson (UA) Je te veux en moi Rodney ... S'il te plait ...

Chacun se déshabillèrent sous les regards de l'autre, dévoilant leurs désirs presque réveillé.

Le médecin (UA) s'allongea sur le lit le plus proche s'offrant délibérément.

Rodney prit la main de Carson pour qu'il vienne avec lui sur le solide lit d'hôpital puis décidèrent d'un seul regard de commencer leurs tortures.

Rodney l'embrassa tendrement et dériva jusqu'aux pectoraux où il lécha doucement un bouton de chair laissant dériver l'une de ses mains sur l'autre Carson faisant subir le même châtiment à son jumeau et fit glisser la seconde avec lenteur vers le bas ventre de l'écossais (UA).

Il sentit une autre main au même endroit et vit le médecin sourire et le fixer d'un regard lubrique le faisant frissonner. Ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts et emprisonnèrent le sexe de Carson (UA).

Ensemble les deux amants débutèrent de lent va et viens tout en continuant à torturer chacun leurs boutons de chair. Carson s'attaqua aux lèvres gonflé de son double avec tendresse se surprenant lui-même de faire l'amour avec son égo, tandis que Rodney fit glisser lentement sa langue jusqu'au bas ventre où il le prit en bouche, surprenant le médecin qui poussa un gémissement étouffé, puis entama un lent va et viens mêlant mordillement affectueux et coup de langue farouche.

Carson caressa le corps brûlant de désir sous lui avec tendresse et le maintenait en place lorsque son corps se cambré trop fort.

Puis le canadien sentit une main perdue dans sa chevelure qui en voulait plus, beaucoup plus, Rodney le prit plus énergiquement, plus rapidement et plus profondément mêlant sucions et mordillements faisant gémir le médecin dont les hanches se décolèrent frénétiquement.

Il se laissa aller dans la bouche du canadien avec un soupire de bonheur et lança un regard affectueux aux deux hommes.

- Rodney je t'en prie prends-moi ! Supplia le médecin (UA). Carson je veux que tu ...

- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai compris ! Fit l'écossais un sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

Le canadien lécha ses doigts avant d'en faire entrer un, puis un second et étira doucement l'anneau de chair, puis en fit glisser un troisième et se mit à faire des vas et viens puis titilla délicatement une glande se situant plus loin puis estimant le médecin (UA) suffisamment prêt pour entrer en lui avec un air béa.

Doucement Carson prépara également Rodney à le recevoir, mais prit plus son temps le voulant à point, mais c'est sans compter sur cette tête de mule le voulant tout de suite.

- Carson ... viens ... je t'en ... supplies ! Haleta Mckay. Sinon tu ... vas ... être en retard ... pour ... le feu d'artifice ...

Excité par les paroles de son amant, l'écossais le prit un peu brutalement, mais le canadien émit un gémissement de satisfaction et commença immédiatement à bouger faisant immédiatement réagir les deux hommes qui s'accrochèrent à lui.

Retrouvant chacun leurs repères, ils attendirent que Rodney débute ses mouvements puis se calquèrent sur lui en haletant faiblement. Lentement Rodney commença à saisir les hanches du médecin sentant ses besoins devenir plus forts, il accéléra ses mouvements rendant les deux médecins fou de plaisir, puis Carson se laissa emporter et buta plus vite et plus fort en Rodney, percutant la prostate et le fit gémir de plus en plus fort.

- Rodney ... Ne te retiens plus ... Donne-toi à fond ... Murmura sensuellement Carson.

Le canadien sentit qu'il butait contre quelque chose et les gémissements du médecin sous lui, lui indiqua qu'il avait trouvé le point sensible il prit un rythme endiablé entrainant les médecins dans des flashs de lumière plus fréquent puis le scientifique glissa l'une de ses mains entre lui et Carson (UA) et imprima des mouvements rapides et puissants.

Il se mit à gémir toujours plus fort, il perdit contrôle et ses hanches bougèrent d'elle-même puis l'orgasme les balayèrent uns à uns et s'effondrèrent tous dans un son rauque.

- Bon sang que c'était bon ! Firent les deux Rodney à nouveau séparé.

- Dépêchez-vous de vous rhabiller ! Je crois que niveau discrétion on a pas été très discret ... Fit Carson (UA). - Je suis désolé, mais je crois que nous allons devoir partir ... Expliqua Carson.

- Tu peux expliquer que c'est parce que nous sommes parties ... boum ! Comme ça ... Et que tu as crié vraiment très fort parce que nous t'avons fait peur. Expliqua Rodney.

Puis le Rodney spectrale s'exprima :

- Une excuse bien pitoyable, mais bon, je vais vous faire rentrer chez vous ! Encore merci de m'avoir aidé ...

- De rien ! Firent les deux hommes en coeur.

- Vous allez nous manquer ! Lança Carson (UA)

- À nous aussi !

Puis leurs corps irradièrent de lumière et ils se mirent à disparaître dans un flash aveuglant. Un léger souffle frais toucha la joue du médecin et il se mit à sourire tendrement.

- Au revoir Rodney ! Murmura-t-il doucement.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Non de non ! Beckett ! Mckay ! Où vous étiez passés ? S'écria John.

- C'est une longue histoire ! Lança Carson.

- Un vrai paradoxe ... Fit malicieusement le canadien. Une histoire de monde parallèle avec des caniches à roulettes et un pauvre homme poursuivit par des clowns ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The End

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Un beau conte de fée sans morale particulière (sauf partager pour rendre service XD) avec un très beau paradoxe et une minuscule idée de couple tordue venu d'un mini-jeu avec Céline ^^ XD

On va l'appeler comment ce couple : McBeckBeck ou BeckMcBeck ou Mcbeckett ^^


End file.
